Directorate
The Third Colonial Directorate is a faction in the Starpoint Gemini universe. They're the main responsibles for the First Gemini War that first ravaged the system between 2270 and 2273, and the Second Gemini War that caused mass destruction and chaos in 2296. The only method they comprehend for dealing with others is brute force. History Originally established in 2197, shortly after Starpoint Gemini, the gate built to stabilize the Gateway, the wormhole that connected Sol with the Gemini System was built, the Third Colonial Directorate, like its sibling organizations in Sirius and Orion, was created to maintain order in the system, and loyalty to the Earth Empire. They started the First Gemini War in 2270, when they bombed Fairuz until it was reduced to a toxic waste, and for the next three years, they suffered defeat after defeat, being forced on the retreat by the Gemini League, all the way up to Starpoint Gemini itself. Once it seemed defeat was certain, the Directorate did their most horrific deed yet, when they enacted Directive Nine. Directive Nine involved closing the Gateway, the wormhole that connected Gemini and Sol, with a subspace bomb. Unfortunately, closing the Gateway in such a violent way destabilized space and time all over Gemini, sealing the entire Starpoint in a new type of anomaly known as the Stasis Rift, along with most of both the League and the Directorate's fleets. Carthagena, the former capital of Gemini, was completely scorched by the Incident, over half of the system's crops and farmlands were irradiated beyond repair, spreading a horrible famine that killed millions, the cities of Eanakai, the Tropical Paradise, were devastated by a massive earthquake that swept all over the planet, several wormholes formed all over the system, and the ones that were already in the system at the time were seriously destabilized. The few members of the Directorate that stayed in Gemini, led by Commodore Michael Bonaparte, proceeded to infiltrate and sow discord on the ravaged Gemini, splintering the League, and causing the birth of the three major factions of the Baeldor Republic, the Korkyran Triumvirate, and the Nyxian Consortium. 23 Years after the Starpoint Incident, the Directorate enacted their true plan. They forced the Baeldor Republic and the Korkyran Triumvirate to fight each other to a bloody stalemate, after which the Directorate and their allies, the Nyxian Consortium, would free the Starpoint from its Stasis Rift, allowing the Empire to return and crush the dissenters once and for all. They also promised to the Nyxians that they would have a big role in the restored Imperial rule. Unfortunately for Bonaparte, his plan was ruined by a Revenant, a man who'd been trapped in a rift since the war's end. His name was Jared Hunt, a League captain. Hunt and his allies revived the Gemini League and stopped the war the Directorate started. Once again forced between a rock and a hard place, Bonaparte freed the Starpoint from the rift with the help of the Nyxians. Bonaparte didn't live to see what a horrible mistake he made. When Grand Admiral Cavurian's fleet entered Gemini, they proceeded to fight everyone on their path. The Directorate was once the Empire's right hand in Gemini, but has now fallen to be one of its worst enemies. In a world where their former master needs them no longer, the Directorate is slowly but firmly finding its own heading. They have proven to be masters of adaptation. Even surrounded by enemies that greatly exceed them in numbers, they have persisted and managed to form a stable, though totalitarian regime in the region of Veynor. Due to the terrible crimes the Directorate committed against the people of Gemini, Cavurian ordered its dissolution. The Directorate's remnants, hated by all and betrayed by their former masters, retreated to the region of Veynor, where they have stayed for the last 7 years. They have in the past attempted to invade the Mycaena cluster, however they faltered when they reached Masada Station. Category:Factions Category:Lore